Moment
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sam/Cam. Cameron knows he can’t get her to stay not that he hasn’t tried.


Title: Moment  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Cam/Sam established  
Summary: Cameron knows he can't get her to stay not that he hasn't tried.  
Notes: I haven't written any SG fic in a long time. I've been playing in the Atlantis sandbox. :) But watching the SG movies I've been bitten by the  
bug once again. I know this plot has probably been done to death but I couldn't resist adding my take on Sam leaving for her new job on Atlantis. :) This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell knocked lightly on the open door of Sam Carter's quarters.

The blonde woman was sitting at her desk a laptop open in front of her. Cameron was still amazed that she could look beautiful in blue jeans and a white Air Force t-shirt.

"Hey."Cameron greeted as he leaned against the door frame. "Can I pry you away for dinner and dancing?"

Sam smiled glad to see him relaxed wearing only jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt that brought out his eyes. "Would love too, but my ride leaves early tomorrow."

Cameron held up a large brown bag and grinned. "Came prepared."

Sam sniffed the air trying to identify the aroma. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Your favorite sub from your favorite sandwich shop? Yep."Mitchell replied as he set the bag down. "I remember what the food's like on the Daedalus."

Sam's gaze softened. She knew this was as hard for him as it was for her. "Thank you. You said something about dancing?"

Cameron grinned as he pulled an IPOD and small speakers out of his jacket pocket. He set it on the desk and turned it on.

Sam laughed. "You were a boy scout, weren't you?"

Cam moved to the door and shut it before turning back to her. "Prepared for any situation…..almost any."

Cameron crossed back to Sam and pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

Sam melted against him as his arms tightened around her.

"God, I'm going to miss this."

"Cam, don't."Sam whispered. She didn't have the energy to argue.  
She didn't want to waste the time they had left.

"I know."Cameron replied tenderly. "I just wish…."

Cameron pulled back slightly and captured her lips in a deep kiss conveying through that his desire and hope that she'd stay.  
They had wasted so much time.  
Protecting each other….not giving in.

When they finally came up for air Sam leaned back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you."Sam said quietly meeting his intense gaze.

Cameron rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Not enough to stay."

Sam shook her head tears glistening in her blue eyes. "I can't….we've been over this."

Cameron sighed as he traced a finger down her cheek. "I know….can't blame me for tryin'."

Sam folded back against his chest. "Can we just enjoy tonight?"

Cameron nodded wordlessly as he stepped away and moved toward the desk. He hit a button on the IPOD and a playlist he wanted appeared. He activated it and turned back to Sam with a smile. Cameron extended his hand toward her as the music started.

"Dance?"

"As many as you want, Cam."Sam replied softly as she accepted his hand and he pulled her back against him.

They danced slowly around the small space. Neither of them talking….just enjoying the intimacy of the music.

"Food's getting cold."Cameron stated almost an hour later.

Reluctantly Sam stepped away and tugged Cameron's hand leading him back toward the desk.

She sat down and opened the bag quickly dividing the food between them.

"Thankyou."Sam said after the food was eaten. "Dinner was wonderful."

Cameron smiled as he took her right hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Maybe I can put in for a transfer."

Sam reached forward and gently touched his face with her free hand. "Landry needs you here."

Cameron knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help trying one last time. "We need you here too."

"We can't afford to let Atlantis fall."

Sam shifted her free hand so it was now under his chin. "We can make this work, Cam. This is only a separation…..it's not forever."

"Feels like it."

Sam stood and gently pulled Cameron to his feet. "You're a part of me, Cam, always."

"Why does that sound like goodbye?"Cameron asked huskily.

Sam shook her head as she moved so their faces were only inches apart. "It not….it's a promise."

Cameron kissed her hungrily. His hands quickly went to the waistband of her jeans and he pulled her t-shirt free.  
He needed to feel her soft skin against his.

Sam moaned as the kiss intensified and their clothes were quickly discarded.

* * *

Hours later, just before dawn, Cameron was still awake. He held Sam close watching her sleep.

He was an idiot for denying what they had for so long. He'd been so afraid of losing their friendship that he'd shielded his heart.  
Cameron sighed, he could deal with the separation.  
It'd be hell, but he could deal with it.  
As long as he knew she'd come back to him.

Sam stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes and turned onto her back.

"Did you sleep at all?"Sam asked as she reached up to smooth a few of his hairs that were sticking up.

Cameron shook his head as he captured her hand brining it down onto his chest. "No."

"Cam…"

Cameron grinned. "Not the first time I've gone without sleep, Sam."

Sam smiled remembering a few times they'd both gone without sleep.  
She just worried he wasn't taking care of himself…..if she wasn't here to look after him….

Cameron met her gaze for a long moment. "Sam, I know you can take care of yourself. Hell you've saved my ass  
more times than I can count. Just promise me…."

Sam squeezed his hand. "I'll be careful."

Cameron nestled next to Sam pulling her into his arms. "I don't trust Sheppard to watch your back."

Sam laughed quietly. "You don't trust anyone but you……"

"Not true."Cameron replied cutting her off. "I trust Daniel and Teal'C with your life."

Sam trailed a finger down Cameron's left forearm. "Sheppard's a good man."

"Weir still lost her life."

"Not because of John Sheppard. Elizabeth trusted him completely and that's good enough for me."Sam turned to face him. "Besides I'll have Rodney."

Cameron laughed. "That doesn't make me feel any better, Sam."

Sam kissed him. "I'll be fine."

Cameron tightened his embrace. "I'll hold you to that."

Sam rested a hand on his chest just above his heart. "Promise you'll come visit?"

"First chance I get."

Sam dropped her head to the pillow feeling her eyes getting drowsy. "I love you, Cam."

Cameron gently placed a kiss on her forehead savoring the moment. "I love you too, Sam. Always."

end


End file.
